


晚安

by xianmiao



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianmiao/pseuds/xianmiao
Summary: *猫总MC*沙雕流水账





	晚安

　　姜秘书最近心底有事。

　　她稍一离开办公桌，那个猫奴老板就找到机会溜到家里去。工作也都处理完了，没处理好的都是些鸡毛蒜皮，不用他很上心。但姜济希还是觉得韩理事状态不一般。

　　虽然是新婚可以理解，但也太爱往家里跑了吧？！

　　邮箱里被塞满了收尾工作的通知，口气直白干脆毫无感情波动除了那个工作机器还能是谁！就是那个只有在老婆面前才切换人格的混蛋大Boss！挂着浓重黑眼圈的姜秘书把咖啡狠狠往桌子上一放，眉目间燃气熊熊怒火。

　　不可忍，挂着小号也要去社畜树洞吐槽一下，名字就叫《请问殴打一台没有感情的机器人犯法吗》但下一秒三封新的工作邮件又塞进了邮箱。

　　私人时间就这么离她远去了，RIP.

　　（2）

　　MC最近心底有事。

　　她的新婚丈夫，大集团继承人韩先生似乎有些太粘人了。

　　婚假很快用完了，她收拾收拾打算回到公司里去。之前轰轰烈烈地办了场世界瞩目的婚礼，同事都以为她会安心当阔太太，在群里开始客套一些“苟富贵 勿相忘”的话，还有人可能记性不太好莫名其妙地来了句林X徐的诗。（这些都是小事），总之表面上还是一派祥和，大家或真心或假意地给她带了点儿贺礼。

　　“你难道还要工作吗？你老公每个月给你的零花钱，够你一年薪水了吧？”

　　“你到了公司，老板也不敢得罪你啊！咱们部门最近接了你老公的项目呢，老板在你面前妥妥乙方孙子！”

　　“嗯话虽这么说……”

　　其实并不是，她想工作，虽然赚的钱可能还不够她老公给的零花钱多，但她觉得每天闲着也是闲着，如果没法去原本的公司，其实她也可以做一些自由职业，比如写写小说。

　　MC某天晚上跟老公说起了这件事。威风凛凛的韩理事正窝在夫人怀里小憩，听到这话，两只眼睛立刻睁得滚圆。

　　“你要离开我？”

　　“上班。”

　　“你要去哪儿？”

　　“公司啊。”

　　韩理事立刻黑了脸，沉默了一会儿，抬起头跟MC说到：“你上班时长要几个小时？”

　　“不确定……”

　　他的意思似乎是在拒绝，MC自有办法。她赶紧失落地低下头：“你不会拒绝我吧？”

　　“MC……”

 

　　倒也不是迂腐不迂腐的问题。

　　韩主旻很难习惯一样东西。

　　他用了很久来习惯拥有一个朋友，随后是一只猫，最后最后是一个爱人。

　　人和人之间是不同的，有的人注定很难走到别人心里去，那种人活的很自我，因为他们跟世界上大多数人相比，不用那么辛苦就能过得好得多。这就注定他们的圈子小的可怜，也注定不必包容没用的东西。

　　和她的相遇可以堪称为奇迹，她用了十一天就打开了他的心扉，用了一个蜜月的时间让他接受了她的存在。她成为他的世界里最珍贵的空气，最稀有的珠宝，像他的皮肤一样无法剥夺。

　　韩主旻的神色微动，心底有个无法控制的地方发出邪恶而狰狞的呐喊。那个呐喊化成了红色的绳子，那根绳子在他的脑海里结成娇艳的玫瑰花。

　　“你还没问我办公地点。”MC把他唤回神。他低下头，亲昵地蹭了蹭她的鼻子：“办公地点在哪儿？”

　　要是离家五公里以外，他就要拒绝。

　　“在家。”

　　她看到他微怔的神色，调皮地露出来狡黠的笑容：“高中时认识的编辑找到我，邀请我开专栏，一周一篇稿子，可以吗？”

　　韩理事听到玫瑰花扑簌凋谢的声音。他的声音沉沉：“好。”

　　（3）

　　韩理事最近心底有事。

　　虽然MC一直呆在家里没错，但她对自己的事业非常上心。这是好事，韩理事总是告诉姜秘书，要做一件事就要全力以赴。

　　但他心底很不爽。

　　他觉得自己受到了忽视。于是他和伊丽莎白三世落寞地坐在落地窗前，落寞地喝着红酒，落寞地欣赏城市夜景。

　　大X民国最落寞的男人和大X民国最落寞的猫。

　

 

　“终于交稿了～”

　　书房的大门终于被打开了，两日不见，韩理事用迫切而火热的目光投向了他的妻子。

　　MC的疲惫可想而知，疯狂赶稿的周三周四，终于在周五晚上把终稿按照修改意见给了编辑。

　　“主旻～抱！”

　　她乖的像只小奶猫，看到他坐在沙发上，自己就一路小跑，扑到了他身上。他在震惊之余，甚至没有放下手中的红酒杯，也没注意到几滴酒水洒在了她丝滑昂贵的睡衣上。

　　MC把脸埋在他的脖颈里。那里有他本身的味道，带着一点冷冽，一点清香，一点……人的味道。

　　“你要不要洗个澡。”他哑着嗓子绅士地询问他的妻子。在做那些事情之前，他会给她充足的时间来准备体面。

　　MC摇摇头，抱住他的双臂又紧了些：“我好想你。”

　　韩主旻心情非常好。他的妻子太粘人了，粘得像小幼崽，出门前的时候，她那双湿漉漉的眼睛里都是寂寞和失落，所以他在玄关处给了她一些安慰，导致他迟到了五分钟。

　　开会的时候，她的短信发到了他的邮箱里。虽然开了静音，但他恰好低头看到了她的名字。

　　短信去的内容是：今天换了猫女郎的睡衣[图片]

　　韩理事失手打翻了会议室的一只玻璃杯。

　　终于差半小时下班的时间，他没给姜秘书打声招呼，光明正大地从她眼前溜走了，余光只扫见姜秘书神神秘秘地低头下手机上飞快打字。

　　到家了。

　　他的猫女郎趴在玄关前，伸手递给他粉色的，拴在她脖颈上的项圈。

　　（4）

　　交稿日在周五，MC会度过愉快的周六日，紧张的周一，焦躁的周二，和死亡赶稿的周三和周四。

　　如果修改意见比较多，周五的白天也会用来和编辑做最后的沟通，有时候分歧大了，还需要视频电话来解决。

　　韩理事对此颇有微词，他在赶稿日的时候总是很寂寞，抱着伊丽莎白喝红酒，看着S尔的高楼大厦，像一根无人问津的小草（自称）。

　　对此，MC还是有办法的。她总能在忙碌之余顾及到丈夫的情绪，并且异常卖力地在周六到周一补偿回来———除了猫女郎，她还买了兔女郎、狼女郎、犬女郎等毛茸茸的衣服，她可以在床上把他搞得服服帖帖，然后安然无恙地度过周三周四。

　　时间久了，韩理事也会习惯，并且会相当期待周六的晚上，她总能玩出很多花样。

　　“这几天你回来越来越早了。”

　　“想见你。”

　　Mc靠在他怀里，乖巧的像一只毛绒小鸡：“你是不是又压榨济希了？”

　　他认真地说：“没有。”

　　“那就好。”MC玩弄着自己的头发：“最近不是开了很多树洞嘛，有个凶残的帖子特别火，我觉得那里面的被吐槽的大Boss很像你呢哈哈哈，但主旻你不会是机器人啦～你简直热情似火。”

　　韩主旻想到刚才她的种种惊人的姿势，觉得这个词似乎应该用在她自己身上。但他思考再三，还是觉得应该把这个赞美吸收掉。

　　“谢谢。”

 

 

　　夜幕低垂。几颗星星挂在窗外，光芒瘦弱可怜。

　　远方的姜秘书打了个神秘喷嚏。忙了一周，按照规律，明天应该不会加班了。她有些许欣慰地掏出手机，几则消息提示挂在个人主页上。

　　有个顶着兔女郎头像的读者回复了她的帖子，她眯起眼睛，被她的评论逗笑了。

　　[没准有一天，机器人也会成为人类的上司呢？]

　　“谢谢你，不过主人公是虚构的，没有老板会是机器人吧。”姜济希的唇角染上笑意：“晚安。”

　　


End file.
